Deadman's Choice
by Undertaker-GhostMan
Summary: The Undertaker and Maryse have been sleeping together for two years, even though he is dating Michelle. The Undertaker has fallen in love with Maryse, but still has feelings for Michelle. Now, he has to make a choice as to which woman he wants to be with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in this story. They belong to themselves and WWE.

**Rating:** M for future sex scenes, possible language

**Summary:** Even though he is dating Michelle, the Undertaker has been sleeping with Maryse for the past two years, and he has fallen in love with her. Maryse is in love with the Undertaker, as well. However, he still has feelings for Michelle. One way or another, the Deadman is going to have to make a choice about which woman to be with: Michelle or Maryse?

Mark Calaway looked out over the city, watching the morning sun come up over the city of Phoenix. He loved the view from the hotel window, and was glad that he had been able to secure a top floor room. As he adjusted the towel around his waist, he heard a soft moan behind him, and smiled. Abandoning the view, he headed back to the bed, as his lover began to wake up. Mark picked up some of the clothes that were scattered around the room and tossed them on the dresser, as the beautiful woman in the bed opened her eyes and stretched. Mark couldn't help but smile again, as she smiled back. "How'd you sleep?" he asked. "Just fine, though I didn't get that much sleep after what we got up to last night." The Undertaker shrugged. "I felt like celebrating, and I couldn't think of a better person to do it with than you." The woman smiled and went over to kiss Mark. "Well, good morning to you, Mark." "And good morning to you, Maryse" Mark replied. They kissed again, deeply this time, and then Maryse got up. "I'm going to get in the shower." Mark smirked. "I'll join you in a minute." "Don't make me wait" came Maryse's voice as she headed to the bathroom. Mark watched the door close and sighed, continuing to clean up the mess that he and Maryse had made last night. God, he could never get enough of that girl. It had been at least two and a half years since they had started seeing one another, and now that he had been drafted to the Raw roster, it was easier for them to be with one another. Mark then frowned as a thought came over him. Michelle had not taken the move well, but Mark did not want to tell her the real reason he had requested to be moved to Raw. It had nothing to do with working with new people or winning the WWE title, as he had stated. It had everything to do with the beautiful French-Canadian in the bathroom. Mark loved Michelle, he really did, but at the same time, he had developed feelings for Maryse, feelings that he couldn't get rid of no matter how hard he tried. Mark tried to reason with himself, thinking that he could go back to SmackDown in a couple of months and be with Michelle again, and no one would be the wiser. It's just that he didn't like sneaking around behind her back to see Maryse, saying he was going out to the bar, or to take a long walk, or to get some exercise, when he was going to the room downstairs. Mark couldn't help himself, he was a slave to his emotions, and he always had been. Part of him wished he had told Maryse no when she asked him to assist her in training, but who was he to turn someone down when they asked for help? He was the locker room leader, after all. Over time, he and Maryse had gotten closer, and eventually, they ended up in bed together. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, all he knew was that it had happened, and then it kept happening, and before he knew it, he couldn't stop it from happening. He wanted it to happen, even if it meant he had to lie to his girlfriend to make it happen. Before he knew it, the Undertaker had fallen head over heels in love with Maryse Ouellet, and he had no idea how to deal with it, other than to keep lying to Michelle. He had considered just breaking up with Michelle to be with Maryse, but that posed two problems: One, he still maintained feelings for Michelle, and two, the controversy it would cause and the effects it would have on Maryse's career if someone found out. It had already affected Michelle's, in some way, and he could not, would not, put Maryse through what Michelle had to endure. So he would lie, because that's what it took to protect the both of them, and to protect himself.

"Mark? Are you coming?" Maryse's voice jarred Mark out of his thoughts, and he smiled again. For now, he could just forget about his situation and concentrate on the here and now. "Coming" he said, and took the towel off as he joined her in the shower. "How much time do we have before our flight?" Maryse asked. "We have enough" Mark replied as he kissed her passionately. Maryse returned the kiss, moaning as she wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues dueled. Mark helped Maryse hop up and wrap her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** This chapter contains sexual content.

Monday Night RAW

The Undertaker walked into the backstage area, tired, but satisfied with his match. All around him, the Superstars and Divas were getting ready to leave, and the show was wrapping up. The Undertaker pulled the straps of his tanktop down as he headed to his locker room, grabbing some water off the catering table as he went.

When the Undertaker reached his locker room, he opened the door to reveal that he had a visitor.

"Hey, Mark."

"Hey, Maryse." Maryse got off the bench where she had been waiting and kissed the Undertaker. 'Taker wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the feel of her leather top pressed against his chest as the kiss deepened. When they finally broke apart, Maryse led 'Taker back to the bench, and they sat down.

"Did you catch my match tonight?"

"Yes, I did. You're getting better" the Undertaker replied. "There were a few spots you could work on, but not bad overall."

Maryse beamed. "Looks like I could use a little more work."

"Maybe a little. But you are improving. That's always a good thing" said the Undertaker, as he began taking off his fighting gloves.

So, what are you doing after the show?" Maryse asked.

"Don't know. Thought I'd go out, pick up a girl, bring her back to the hotel, you know, see where it goes…" the Undertaker replied with a smirk.

Maryse pouted her lips. "That's funny. I thought you had a girlfriend" she said in mock outrage.

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"So what kind of girl were you thinking of?"

"Don't know. I'm thinking tall, blonde. Possibly French. I'm really into Canadians."

"Well, good luck with that" Maryse laughed, as she leaned over and kissed the Undertaker again.

Their kiss deepened once again as Maryse climbed into the Undertaker's lap, their tongues playing with one another.

The Undertaker could feel Maryse's hands all over his chest and the leather of her ring attire pressed deep into his skin. He could taste Maryse's lip gloss and feel her moaning within his mouth as she laid him down on the bench. As they continued to make out, the Undertaker's hands went to the metal belt around Maryse's shorts, and removed it.

Maryse broke the kiss and gave a soft laugh as she straddled the Undertaker. She pulled the rest of his top down, and then pulled down his tights to his thighs. The Undertaker caressed Maryse's body as she pulled down his briefs, exposing his member. Maryse leaned down as she moved down the Undertaker's legs, and wrapped her lips around it. 'Taker let out a groan as he felt Maryse's mouth move up and down on him, felt her tongue exciting him further as his hand went to Maryse's hair.

After several minutes, which seemed like hours, the Undertaker gently pulled Maryse up. He almost reached his peak, and he wasn't done yet. He reached down and pulled off Maryse's shorts. Maryse helped him pull them down, then kicked them off, as she moved back up the Undertaker's body and settled herself over his member, her boots tucked under 'Taker's legs. She looked into the Undertaker's eyes.

"I want you" she mouthed.

The Undertaker's only reply was to place his hands on Maryse's hips and thrust upward, entering her with one swift motion. Maryse cried out, throwing her head back. No matter how many times they had done this, she had never gotten used to 'Taker's size. The Undertaker began to thrust away inside Maryse as she plunged her hips down to meet him. Over the years, the Undertaker and Maryse had established a good sexual relationship. It was like a WWE match; they had good chemistry with one another. They knew each other, and they both know what the other wanted.

Both the Undertaker and Maryse had lost track of time as they continued, and eventually, they both climaxed. Maryse slumped over the Undertaker's chest, breathing heavily as the Undertaker held her close.

Although he wasn't sure if Maryse could hear him, he brushed her hair back and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Maryse."

He then heard a muffled reply.

"I love you, too, Mark."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This story in no way reflects any personal animosity towards Michelle McCool. I have the utmost respect for her, and I hope that she and the Undertaker have a long and happy relationship. This story does not reflect any negative opinions about her or the Undertaker (or Vickie, for that matter). This is just a story, nothing more.

Now, onward…

_Friday Night SmackDown_

The Undertaker was walking backstage as _SmackDown_ progressed. There were two reasons for him being here tonight. One, he was feuding with Chris Jericho, who was still on _SmackDown_, and he needed to send him a message for costing him his match on _Raw_. The second, more important reason was that there was a certain someone one the show he was really missing.

As it happened, her tag match was just wrapping up, and he decided to wait around for her. Mark took a moment to think for a minute. He did love Maryse Ouellet, and he loved being with her, but that did not stop him from feeling extremely guilty about constantly lying to Michelle. And when he looked deep in his heart, he had to admit that he still loved Michelle just as much. It was just one of those things that he couldn't quite figure out.

Well, now he had reached a personal compromise. He would be with Maryse on _Raw_, then be with Michelle McCool on _SmackDown_, and neither one would be the wiser. He would be able to avoid break either of their hearts, and he could make them both happy. A fair balance, in Mark's opinion.

"Mark?"

The Undertaker was jarred out of his mental conundrum by Michelle, who had just finished her match, and was now hugging him.

"Hey, babe. How's it going?"

"Great! What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you would be here!"

"I wanted to surprise you" Mark replied, then motioned to Michelle's tag team partner.

"Hey, Layla."

"Hey, Mark. How are you?" Layla replied, smiling.

"Not bad, I…"

"What are _you_ doing here?" a shrill voice asked.

Mark turned to face the one person he could do without seeing.

"Hey, Vickie" he said, through gritted teeth.

"Mark, I asked you a question. What are you doing here?" asked Vickie Guerrero.

"I had some thing to do with Jericho" Mark replied.

"No one told me about it."

Mark rubbed his nose in frustration.

"Vickie, you're only an on-screen character. No one has to tell you anything" he said.

"Um, Vickie…" Michelle started, but Vickie held up a hand to cut her off.

Michelle closed her mouth as Layla pulled her back, neither one really wanting to get into the middle of another Mark-Vickie fight.

"I am an important figure in this company! I don't have to take this level of disrespect from anyone, least of all, you!" Vickie stated.

Mark was trying his hardest not to reach out and strangle her, but it was like trying to hold back a charging bull with a piece of string.

"Vickie, I have a higher status than you. My little finger is worth more than your entire body" he stated. Mark hated sounding like he had an ego on him, because he didn't, but Vickie was really getting under his skin. He couldn't think straight when she was around. All he could think was, _kill, kill, kill_.

"Um, Mark…" Michelle tried to interject again, but Vickie silenced her again.

"Listen, you piece of…" Vickie started, but she was cut off.

"Is there a problem here?"

"I'm in the middle of…" Vickie started to say, but caught herself when she saw who it was.

"Um, hello, Mr. McMahon" Vickie said cheerfully.

"Vickie, Mark. Is there a situation here?" asked Mr. McMahon.

Both Vickie and the Undertaker started to say something, but Michelle cut them both off.

"No, Mr. McMahon. In fact, we were just leaving." She motioned to Layla, and together, they dragged Mark off before he could protest.

Leaving Vickie to explain their altercation to Mr. McMahon, Michelle and Layla dragged Mark around the corner and out of sight.

As soon as they got to the corner, Mark managed to catch his breath. He had been this close to choking the life out of Vickie Guerrero. He could NOT stand her. There were times when he'd lie awake at night daydreaming about all the horrible things he'd do to Vickie if he could get 5 minutes alone in a room with her.

"Mark, are you alright?" Michelle asked.

Mark managed to nod.

"Where does she get off…" he started, but Michelle put her finger on his lips.

"Look, don't worry about her. She's just marking territory, that's all" Michelle said.

"Yeah, but still…" Mark said, but Michelle cut him off again.

"Come on, let's forget about her. Layla and I will get changed, then we'll all go out to eat. You're buying. How about it?"

Mark smiled.

"Yeah, but hurry up, though. I'm starving" he said.

He watched as Michelle grabbed Layla and hurried off.

He took a moment to collect himself. Today, he would forget about Maryse for a bit and jus concentrate on Michelle. That was the deal he had made with himself.

And, more importantly, he would forget about Vickie Guerrero.

**Author's Note:** So now you've met the REAL villain of the story.


End file.
